Boots With The Fur
by InuYashasPerfection
Summary: So, I'm walking down this hall. And I see these girls. I compare them both, and I could get kudos and go for the popular one, or I could fall in love and go with the original one. One has boots with the fur, the other rocks out Chuck Taylors. ONESHOT


Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha, Low by Flo-Rida, Chuck Taylors, Apple Bottom, any other copywritted item in this story.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-

* * *

**Boots With The Fur**

* * *

So I'm walking down a hall.

And I happen to see this girl.

Shes got Apple Bottom jeans. And boots-with-the-fur.

My name is InuYasha Takahashi.

So I'm walking down a hall.

And I happen to see this girl.

Shes got Wal-Mart jeans. And Chuck Taylors.

I'm a quarterback on the football team.

And I probably could have just about any girl in this entire school.

But I get so confused.

How I wonder, what they would think if I didn't want the most popular girl in the school.

Talking to her, is like talking to a big red balloon. It just doesn't click, it just doesn't work.

I would rather talk to my fecal matter at the bottom of the toilet. Now, I call that sad. Really. It is.

Now, we can talk about intellect.

Theres another girl. And she looks just like her. Shes oh so simple. Shes got the brains, and she knows how to rock out nerdy shirts, and the red chucks. Shes got the whole, school girl gamer look going on.

She doesn't have boots-with-the-fur.

And she doesn't own a single pair of Apple Bottom jeans.

She isn't the head cheerleader.

But instead the captain of our Science Olympiad team.

This here girl, Kagome, shes going places. About all Kikyo can do is lie on her back and constitute going to church by shouting...

"Oh God!"

I can have a real conversation with her, unlike the other one, who I listen to whine because her make-up is running after cheer leading practice. She buys the most expensive make-up.

But Kagome looks just as good with 99 cent lip gloss and some foundation.

Instead of cheering

"Go Team!" On the side with cheesy cheers and skimpy outfits.

Kagome is rocking the knee pads actually getting exercise on the court.

Kikyo keeps her figure by making daily trips to the bathroom abusing laxatives and sticking her skinny pale fingers down her throat.

See, you compare these two ladies side by side.

While one has a plastic crew going on, the other spends her time worthwhile studying in the library in between periods and breaks in school.

The plastic crew stands in the bathroom complaining about their imperfect figures and small flaws.

They fix these things with their mommy and daddy's money with...shiny cold plastic.

Kagome has a job, and works for her money and new things.

Kikyo buys a new car every time she has to change the oil and tires.

Kagome pays the people who were made to do these things with her hard earned money.

The others whine until they get that one thing, you slide on a machine...oh wait.

Thats a plastic card.

Plastic is a major part of that crew.

Plastic faces, and plastic money.

How lovely is that?

Kikyo matches her eyes with her make-up and clothes. By using contacts of course.

Kagome goes all out, she does it naturally.

But then, one day.

Kikyo does something so unthinkable.

This unnoticable creature,Kagome, gets slammed up against a locker. Kikyo threatens her...about giving me those looks. And studying with me.

I never knew, a plastic doll could have such a cold heart. But I bet thats plastic too.

Kagome does something horrible.

I was so sad.

Kagome walked down the hall, with the plastic crew.

Those signature chucks.

Gone.

Them Apple Bottom jeans be on her ass.

And I saw those boots-with-the-fur.

I hate those damn things.

She stopped looking, she stoped studying.

She wasn't her.

Kagome was the victim of conformation, and shiny plastic.

"Don't you want to have a study break with me something, I'd love to tutor you." Kagome smiled at me, so seductively.

"Sorry, I have a date with Chuck Taylor." I replied, I went about my business.

While she went about hers, failing classes.

And rocking out...

_Boots-With-The-Furrrr_

* * *

Authors Note:Enjoy this little oneshot, I enjoyed writing it.

R&R!

Enjoy!

-InuYashasPerfection-


End file.
